


I had a rare pairing idea and it's actually great Sam/Castiel/Eileen

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel Topping From the Bottom (Supernatural), Double anal fingering?, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Spider-Man Kiss, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel (Supernatural), Top/Bottom Versatile Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, pegging mention, upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: So I was talking to a friend in Twitter and was thinking about Sam and Eileen and somebody else joining them possibly for the first time. I decided that Cas could be that person and that's how it went. Also it was almost like practice for a Jensen/Misha/Danneel fic I'm in the middle of writing.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, Eileen Leahy/Castiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I had a rare pairing idea and it's actually great Sam/Castiel/Eileen

This was both Sam's and Eileen's idea, having a third person with them. Eileen seemed a bit more excited about it. Sam always knew he was interested in men somewhat. Sam knew he liked women but men were great too. Sam and Eileen try a lot of things in bed but it was always just the two of them. Sam was prepared for anyone, he didn't care if it was a male or female. Sam was hoping it was a man slightly more since he never was with any before. He really wishes Eileen would tell him who but she didn't and just signed that she'll bring the person in after dinner. At least she told Sam that it was a man. So Sam just went to bed and waited for Eileen and the mystery man. 

It could be anyone Eileen wanted. But still, Sam wasn't prepared for who Eileen ended up saying, their friend Castiel. Sam maybe had a small crush on Cas awhile back but never really imagined them together. Cas was more than interested even after Sam constantly told Cas that it's his choice and he didn't need to. Cas seemed more than eager as he kisses Sam to shut up his babbling.

Sam kisses back in shock. He looks at Cas’s eyes, the beautiful blue like the sky on a perfect day. Sam has to look down at him since Sam is 4 inches taller. Sam puts his hand on Cas's arms really looking at him. Sam has to bow his head down to reach those pretty lips. Sam starts it off slowly. Surprisingly to Sam Cas is the one to part his lips and put his tongue into Sam. Sam loved the taste on the angel's lips, even if it wasn't really a taste. Cas didn't eat anything ever and his lips tasted good but not like anything. It didn't taste sweet or salty, just good. Sam wrapped his arms around Cas, slowly moved his arm down until it was on the very top of his thigh pulling him closer. Sam took Cas’ trenchcoat then buttoned up. Sam only breaks their kiss to take his shirt off then immediately puts their mouths back together. Sam then removes his jeans button dropping it then does the Sam to Cas. Sam turns Cas to Eileen, with him kissing her in the same way. Sam watches the two of them extremely hot together.

Sam watched their bodies pressed as close to each other as possible. He walks to the side of Cas giving him kisses on his neck. Sam just stares at Cas and how beautiful he looks since Sam rarely sees him with the coat off. Sam then takes Eileen's clothing. Eileen dresses similar to Sam with her plaid. Eileen and Cas don't break contact as Sam is unbuttoned Eileen's plaid to see she is wearing absolutely nothing underneath. As soon as Sam fully removes it Cas she is pressed up fully against Cas. Eileen moves out of the way letting Sam kiss Cas. Sam presses up against Cas kissing him aggressively kissing him pushing him back in the bed. Eileen watches as the two men fight for dominance. Cas flips Sam to his back on the bed.

Sam unbuttons Cas's shirt kissing further down his chest. Cas stops at the waistband of his boxers. Cas pulls then down painstakingly slow before using his tongue slowly licking on his inner thighs. Cas pulls down his own boxers, switching his body the other way so his mouth is on Sam's dick and Sam's mouth on his. Sam can't see it over Cas but can tell how hard he's getting. The thought of him on Cas and Cas on him is amazing. Sam puts the head in his mouth. It feels good. Sam loves the taste on his tongue and the feel of it. Cas sucking him off multiples it. Sam's always liked the 69 position with Eileen, getting and giving pleasure at the same time. Sam loves how it feels in his mouth moving his tongue up and down. Sam takes it deeper, gagging slightly when it hits the back of his throat.

Cas goes up and down Sam's huge cock too. It's the largest and only dick Cas has ever sucked in his life of many many years. Cas loved the long length and huge girth in his mouth. Cas sat up with a pop noise. Both of them didn't notice until now. Eileen on the side of them fingering herself at the sight of them. She notices that they're watching her so she goes towards them sucking and biting at their skin. Eileen's mouth meets with Cas licking around at Sam's tight asshole. All Sam can do is moan because of his two lovers focused only on him. Sam can feel a finger circling around his hole. Sam honestly doesn't know if it is Cas’s or Eileen's but it feels great. He starts to feel that finger settle into the middle inserting into his small hole. Sam moans loudly around Cas. Sam goes faster up and down as he feels another finger in his hole. But the feel of it it's one of Eileen's and one of Cas’s. Sam arches back thrusting so the fingers are deeper into him as it touches his prostate. Both Cas and Eileen pick up pace going in and out quickly. Sam cries out as he feels another one of Cas's larger fingers inside of him

Cas and Eileen's fingers work in opposite directions stretching Sam open. Cas’s mouth goes faster along with his fingers. Before Sam realizes he cums in Cas’s mouth with a small cry as Cas does the same with Sam. Cas sits on his back pulling Sam to on top of him. Sam gasps slightly when he realizes what Cas wants. Sam looks at Cas in the eyes knowing how good it will feel to ride on a real dick finally. Sam has been pegged a few times by Eileen. The times with Eileen were definitely good but this will be amazing too. Sam thinks that Eileen must've talked to Cas beforehand since one of Sam's favorites is riding her fake cock. Sam enjoyed it of course but the thought of another man sends blood rushing straight to his dick already again.

Sam sits up slightly sits up positioning himself properly before slowly sinking down onto Cas making little sounds on his way down. Cas felt so good inside of him because he is good size for Sam. Not too big that it hurts but large enough that Sam feels himself being stretched and full. Sam goes up and down slowly getting a feel for it. Eileen walks over to Cas sitting above his head giving him soft little kisses upside down. Eileen then takes her panties off and moves directly over Cas. Eileen can feel the vibrations of Cas’s moans directly on her pussy. Cas is good espionage for a beginner. Cas licks sucking directly at her clit. Sam angles himself so his prostate is hit perfectly every time. Sam moans even more than Cas does. Sam leans forwards towards Eileen kissing her. He moves his hands off of Cas onto Eileen's teasing her. He continues to go up and down Cas with a passion. Sam switches between Eileen and Cas, first having his cupping Eileen's breasts in his hands then moving downs towards Cas. Sam settles on using one hand on each of them.

Sam goes faster on Cas making sure his prostate is hit at exactly the right angle. Eileen matches his pace.A loud scream came from Cas's mouth onto Eileen as he cums inside of Sam. Sam follows almost immediately after cuming all over Cas’s chest. Then Eileen follows shaking over Cas with a violent scream. Cas has Sam directly in front of him and Eileen in front of Sam. All three are on their side spooning. Sam reaches down for the blanket putting it over the 3 of them. Sam and Eileen fall asleep quickly with Cas pretending to sleep. Cas doesn't want to get up anyways. Him lying with Sam and Eileen is a dream even if Cas can't technically dream because he can't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to a friend in Twitter and was thinking about Sam and Eileen and somebody else joining them possibly for the first time. I decided that Cas could be that person and that's how it went. Also it was almost like practice for a Jensen/Misha/Danneel fic I'm in the middle of writing.


End file.
